The Cop
by BellaRosa17
Summary: Sequel 2 The Private Investigator. When Rosalie took this catering job she didn't expect a murder to be committed. Emmett Cullen is the detective on the scene but what he didn't expect was to protect the only witness. All human. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Setting up for another wedding has been great for business. I've finally started up my own business against my fathers"advice"

(what I meant was against his demands). I love my dad. I really do. I even like my stepmother to her points. If she keeps trying to set me up with

all the eligible bachelors that her and my dad deem fit. I'm so tired of having my life being taken over by someone else. Which is why I decided on

going to a top cooking school in New York, even though I do have a degree in Business I try not to use it though except in mo own. In New York,

was so different from my old life. No dad to tell me how to live, no step-mom to throw guys in my face. Saying that I should get married and give

her some grand kids (gag!!) I mean don't get me wrong I want kids just when I want them, not someone planning when I should get them. But

I'm getting a little worked up. I need to be concentrating on my catering. Have an Affair with a Rose is my baby. I've always loved cooking and this is one

of the greatest achievements that I have that I am truly proud of. Since I get referrals from Pastor Williams, business has been rolling

in.

I set up five champagne glasses and some small appetizers. The pastor told me to set up for the bride, groom, the best man, maid of honor,

and him. I started setting up. I go outside to grab the cake. I watch as the woman I assume is the bride and the maid of honor walk in the front of

the church. I go into my van and grab the cake. Which is prefect is I do say so myself. I take it inside the church from the back. I set it up in the

rectory. I get hungry. It's a terrible habit. When I get tired of waiting for thing I get hungry. I take the bag of strawberries from my pocket and

start to eat one. It taste so good, but not a minute later I heard a shot go through the church. I jump. I turn and walk towards the sanctuary. I

take out my phone and start dialing 911.

"Hello…yes? I'm at the Old Cathedral Church on West Main Street. There have been guns fired and I don't know how many more have guns."

I step in the sanctuary and see a man in a mask pointing the gun at the pastor. The pastors saying something like "you don't have to do this, this

is the house of God", but the man points it and aims it at the pastor.

"Leave him alone." I say throwing my cell phone at the gunmen and it hit him in the back of the head. I see the gunfire and hits the pastor. The

man turns towards me and his eyes are like snakes. I run out before he tries and shoots me. I run to this closet and hide in there. I can still here

some of the things that are going on but I see Snake Eyes past by the door and I try to remain as still as possible. I hear sirens in the distance

but I don't move from my spot.

_Something wicked this way comes _

"Damn." Emmett Cullen says as his thumbs prickle. He knew something of a disaster would come up but damn why this weekend.

This is my weekend off. Shouldn't there be an off day for this damn rhyme. I knew something would be happening especially since that damn

rhyme kept popping into my head the whole day. Ever since he was a kid his mom and aunt encouraged me to develop it more. But as he became

a cop, this talent came in more valuable then not. Since that accident I tried not to believe most of that psychic babble Aunt Athena has been

throwing around but I love her plus she's the real psychic in the family.

This traffic is not what I wanted this weekend. I'm supposed to be relaxing on the lake with my brothers at the cabin but no I'm stuck in this

stupid traffic. As I pulled up a little the prickling on my thumbs are getting stronger. Which is not good. As sitting her I start thinking of my partner

Lexi Masters. I take out my cell phone and call her.

"If your calling to say your sitting on that cabin porch about to drink a beer, you better brace yourself for me to completely getting even with you.

You won't know when it'll happen but I promise that it will. I'll have a take with all the bottle-blondes your always dating and bust your whole rep

but you will be in fear until I strike."

"Like you threats scare me. Besides I'm scared of you already. So how does the stakeout coming along?"

"Boring. On my phone playing games and on my 5th crossword puzzle. Where are you calling from?"

"My car. I'm having one of my...feelings so be careful."

"You too."

"Watch your back, Lexi."

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

The light changed green and as I inched my way forward the radio goes off.

"Attention all units, disturbance at the Old Cathedral Church between West Main and Bellevue. At least one injures. Shots have been fired."

Bellevue and West Main was only 5 blocks away. I pick up the handset.

"Detective Emmett Cullen. I'll take it. I'm just a few blocks away."

"Roger calling back up."

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope that you guys missed me, I really have missed writing my stories. I want to specially thank Cara Summers for inspiring these **

**stories . **

**I hop you guys like the first couple of chapters like the rhyme goes. _Something Wicked This Way Comes! And it's only going to get more _**

**_wicked from here. _**


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

The church seems quiet enough but it was a little to quiet. No cars in the front or no civilians walking along the sidewalk. I pulled to the side of the

building. I take my gun out and walk through the side of the building. I walk through the rectory. I see a man lying on the floor. I crouch down to

see if he still alive but I find no pulse.

There were shots fired alright. A mirror has a shot going through it looks like it's about to break. I walk through the church and find another body

with a Glock in his hand. He had to be a Bodyguard or Hired Man? But I was sure about a few things. This wasn't an accidentally shooting.

Someone had a purpose. Lastly, this wasn't going to be the only body. I walk into the sanctuary. Sirens sound in the distance. I walk over to the

pastor behind the altar. I walk over to him and find… a pulse. It's weak but its there. Taking off his shirts and splitting it than made a pressure

bandage.

"Pro…tect"

Emmett leaned forward. "Don't try to talk. Save your strength."

"Protect…them"

"Protect who?"

"Bride..." taking in a shaky breath. "Jes…sica…Stanley.

The pricking on my thumbs grew sharper. "The groom."

"Mike…New…ton. Grave danger." The pastor gasped.

I knew those names. The Newton's and the Black's have been long time rivals for years. Even though now they're going into legit business. Both

families are supposed to be working on a land deal. My gut clenches at the thought. A sudden noise from the door. I whirl around with my gun

pointed at the door. The uniform in the doorway had his pointed as well. He was a rookie. We both lowered our guns as his partner came in

through the doorway.

Emmett speaks first. "I need you to go to the front and block out everyone from coming in. EMTs only."

"There's another squad car coming— through the front door."

Emmett shakes his head. "I need you to come over here and put pressure on this wound until EMT arrives." He gets up and starts walking

towards the door when something catches his eye. It's a cell phone. "When CSI gets here have them bag this phone" He walks out and towards

the vestibule where other officers are waiting. He sees one of the officers leaning over a body near the staircase with a gun in his hands. When

he gets closer he can see that it's none other than Jacob Black.

"Alive or Dead?" Even though he asked the question he put his fingers to his throat. Relief shot through him as he found a pulse.

"He breathing but unconscious," one uniform replied. "He hasn't been shot but his gun been fired but it looks like he took a tumble over the railing."

I've known Jacob for years and even though he can control his temper, I've seen it blow up on occasion. And I can't think that he would be okay

with his baby sister marrying the son of the rival family. Ever since that weekend when Leah wanted to take the sail boat out, Jacob was the only

one who objected to it but even though he insisted he went with her and there was a squall and the boat capsized he got her back to shore.

After that they figured the Cullen's owed him for that. He glanced around the area, took out a pair of plastic gloves and put them on. There was a

purse lying beneath the first step. He picked it up and dumped the contents on the table. Most women have a millions things in there purse but all

was in it was cell phone, lip gloss, a pen, a wallet, and a day planner. I opened the wallet and took out the drivers license . My stomach clenched.

Alice Brandon. Jacob's sister was here.

After he put all the content's back into the purse, he drew his gun back out. He had a bad feeling. He signaled to one of the officers. "Don't let

anyone into the sacristy except EMTs. There's a dead man and the pastor is hurt. Call the crime lab and tell them to get here ASAP."

"Yes, sir"

He walked up to the choir loft. It was empty except for the wedding bouquet and two blood stained walls.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!!!**


	3. More Wickedness

Rosalie was tired of hiding. The urge to bolt was so strong and growing I can taste it. She looked at the door and noticed that she never locked it.

A man stood over the dead man body. She knew that it wasn't Snake eyes. This man was taller, broader, and wider. Snake eyes hair was slicked

back because of the ski mask. He was wearing a tank top and it fit snugly over his pale skin. He moved around the body and that was when I got

my first look at his face and I stared, fascinated by him. He kinda reminded me of Hercules or whatever other Greek God that I studied in

mythology class. Or somehow he oozed of Adonis, the human who had two goddesses fight over him. Personally the story always intrigued me

but I never met a man that would be worth fighting for.

Wait! What was I saying for all I know this could be another one of the shooters. It's not exactly like he couldn't fit the part. He looked dangerous

enough. He nose might not be straight and his features looked as if he could lead to a war with armies and win. But why is the oddest urge to

touch his face and feel the planes beneath her touch. Warrior men had never been her type but in reality she never figured out what her type

was. The types of guys her step mom and dad wanted her to date might as well have been robots. They young and successful, with a lot of drive

but no passion. He circled the body again but this time his back was to her again. When her gaze traveled down to his butt that was shaped as if

they had been made to fit those jeans.

Whoa! Rein in those thoughts Rose. You shouldn't even be thinking about him or that stuff at a time like this. In that very moment, he whirled

around and she was staring at the barrel of the gun.

"Come out with you hands up slowly. Don't make me shoot you."

"Who are you?" Emmett asked as the blonde head popped out of the closet.

"Who are you?" she countered.

"I'm the cop so I ask the question." He thumbs pricked was when he stepped back into the sacristy and it didn't make him feel any better about

the fact that he didn't notice her in the closet sooner.

"I'm the caterer, now your turn."

Emmet narrowed his eyes. He liked that she had guts but today was not the day. On any other time he would have thought it was funny but the

place was getting crowded. With the pastor getting taken to Memorial and his chief coming, this was not that day.

"What's your name?"

"You know you don't look like a cop. You're in casual clothes and I'm sure that for a cop you're not even this close to dress down even for a casual

Friday. Do police men even have dress-down days?"

"Well if you're not going to tell me your name than I guess I'm going to call you Goldilocks."

It gave him some pleasure when she narrowed her eyes and started taping her foot. She might be only 5 foot five maybe but her stance was

given with the attitude for someone twice her size.

"Are you going to show me some ID? You do carry ID don't you?"

Annoyance rocketed through him and he blinked and broke eye contact.

"Let me explain something Goldilocks, I not only ask the question, I give the orders. Now turn around and put you hand on the wall and spread your legs."

There was a second before she turned around and did ask he told her. Halfway into he found out he made a mistake. He loved a woman with

guts. Somewhere in between him patting her down he realized he started to like her curves. He needed to be professional. There was a crime

scene going on. He straightened. She whirled around and there bodies touched and he felt heat shoot through him.

"Who the hell are you? He asked more to him self.

"I'm the caterer, I told you."

"Detective Cullen?"

The voice he remembered from earlier, the officer he left with Pastor Williams but kept his gaze on the blonde.

"Well you know my name, what's yours?"

"Rosalie Hale. I made the 911 call and I…"

His hand cut her off. "What is it?"

"There taking Pastor Williams to the hospital."

He tucked his gun and grabbed her by her waist and set her on top of the counter.

"Stay Put."

Following the officer out to the altar, he decided to direct his questions to the medic.

"How is he?""

"He's unconscious but stable."

"And the man in the vestibule?"

"Still unconscious but they won't know how serious he's injuries until they get him to the hospital."

"I saw who shot Pastor Williams."

Emmett whirled around and nearly bumped into the fiery blonde.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

"If you're the cop then aren't you supposed to be asking me question because I certainly have some for you. Is the bride and groom okay? I

heard shots first earlier and what about Jacob Black?"

"What's your connection to Jacob Black?" he asks frowning.

She dipped past him and nearly made it to the gurney the pastor was on. Grabbing her hand firmly. " Look lady…"

"Is Jacob Black dead, too?"

Emmett calmed his temper. "No, he's going to be taken to a hospital. And since you so eloquently put it since I'm supposed to be asking the

questions about you answer my earlier question. What's your connection to Jacob Black?"

"None. I thought I recognized him from his photo that has been running lately. I heard about that big land deal. He came in the back a short time

after the groom did. And someone said his name during the fight."

"Fight?"

"Yeah it was a loud one. I could from the rectory. I was setting up the cake and champagne and a few appetizers. What about the other brown

haired girl?"

"The brunette?"

"She came in with the bride. She was carrying one of those dress bags. I figured the other dark-haired girl for the bride since she was carrying the

bouquet and her hair was in a updo with a flower in it. Yep, definitely bridal."

"And you're sure it was the brunette that came in with the bride?"

"Yeah."

"How tall was she?"

"Short about an inch shorter than me give or take. Is the groom okay? I saw him run up the stairs after the first shot."

He pulled her into the sacristy and the crime scene officers followed he said, "When your finished with the body, look for the bullets."

He looked around and found a door that opened off the sacristy being to provide access to a staircase he assumed went to one side of the loft

that was on the side of the church. He found what he was looking for. He took a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket. He fastened one around

her wrist and another around the radiator near the stairwell.

"What do you think your doing?

"Looks like I've done it Goldilocks." With a grin of satisfaction. She has taken him by surprise for a while. It's great to see the shock on her face for

a change. She whirled around like lightening and poked him in his chest.

"This is police brutality. I'm going to report you to your superior."

"You'll have you chance to do that."

Hell of a lot sooner than later. His watch told him that Captain T.J. Thompson would be arriving soon, and he wanted to walk through the scene.

"Better watch out I'm going to scream."

Did she ever shut up? He turned and stared into her eyes and for an instant he felt the same odd sensation that he never experienced before.

This close, her eyes reminded him off a golden key, the kind that led to infinite possibilities. Suddenly he was just aware of how close she was. In

on step there bodies would be in full contact. With one step he could kiss her. Wait should not be where my thoughts are going. He was a cop.

She was a material witness. Shouldn't he be calling his brother and letting him know about his friend? It took all his effort to step back and not

forward. Now that he had he could keep his eyes on the other officers in the next room. He took out his cell. He was about to break a rule and call

his brother. He needed another set of eyes and Jacob needed someone on his side— until the sorted this out.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hi guys, End of Chapter. I will like some review soon. I will wait to I get at least 5 before I upload the next chapter. **

**See Ya!**


	4. Danger and other words

It was until Detective Cullen finally went through the doorway did Rosalie start to breathe. The sudden air burned her lungs. In a second her

brain cells would start working. She hoped. She watched him punch in number into his cell. Now might not be a good time to look at him but she

couldn't stop staring at him.

"Hey bro, this is Em."

Time for a reality pill Rosalie Hale! This is Emmett Cullen. He's investigating a case. A case that involved her and someone wanted to kill her. Still, it

was hard to take off the effect he seemed to have on her. Not to long ago it looked like he was very close enough to kiss her. If he had— just

the thought of that possibility had heat pooling in her center. She had to remind herself to take a deep breath. She never in her life acted this

way. And he hadn't even kissed her yet.

She definitely needed to get a grip. Emmett Cullen was a stranger. He called her "Goldilocks" for Christ sake! More than that there was a dead

man in the next room. Pastor Williams and Jacob Black are going to the hospital. Then there was that man snakes eyes…

And to make it worse I am hungry. Starving to be exact! If only I thought to put the bag of strawberries back in my apron. Then she remembered

the candles.

Rosalie took two steps but the handcuffs brought her up short.

Emmett put his phone back in his pocket. "You're not going anywhere."

She lifted her chin. "I left the candle burning in the dining room. Someone needs to check on them. And could you ask someone to bring me back

my strawberries to eat?"

"This is not a restaurant and I'm not a waiter."

"If you were, you wouldn't make much in tips."

The smile he flashed was completely charming. "You'd be surprised, Goldilocks."

"Look you better check on those candles before this whole church burns down."

Emmett signals to one of the offices. "Take someone with you and check the rectory. There are some candles burning in the dining room."

"And bring me some strawberries?"

The officer looks at Em and he nods his head. When the officer leaves, Emmett stares at me. "Ms. Hale, I need you to tell me everything from the

beginning."

"I'm the caterer for the wedding reception."

"That's your van in the parking lot. 'Have an Affair with a Rose.'"

"Yeah and your Detective Emmett Cullen."

"Of Port Angeles Police Department."

There was a beat silence but Rose realized that that weren't even on a first-name basis yet they almost kissed.

"Do you know who the bride and groom are?"

"There not dead?"

"No, there not even in the church for that matter. No even that brunette you were telling me about."

"What about the choir loft?"

"Empty."

Rose put her hand to her stomach and breath easier. Was she really worried about the possibility of more bodies? Was that were the adrenaline

rush with her obsession over this man standing in front of her.

"Did you see anyone else come into the church?"

"No." shaking my head.

He pulled out a notebook. "When were you contacted by the bride and groom."

"I wasn't. I don't even know who they are."

Emmett stared at me. "You catered the wedding, but you didn't know who the bride and groom were?"

"Pastor Williams was keeping it all hush-hush. All I know were that they names was Jessica and Mike. I thought they might have been mini

celebrities our something."

"So you didn't know that the wedding was for Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton."

Rosalie let out a low whistle.

"You do know them then."

"Not personally. I just know that those families have been big rivals."

"Did the groom and bride arrive together?"

"No. I was getting the cake out of my van when the woman got out of a taxi. I told you that I guess the shorter of the two was the bride. Pastor

Williams told me to prepare a cake, five champagne glasses, and a small appetizer for the bride, groom, best man, maid of honor and him."

"Tell me about the fight."

Rosalie told him about the noises and shots she heard.

"When I heard the shots, I called 911. I walk into the vestibule in time to see this gunman in a ski mask pointing his gun at the Pastor."

"He was wearing a ski mask?"

"Yes."

"Did you see Jacob at all when you entered the sacristy?"

"No. All I saw was the dead man, Pastor Williams and the man who shot him."

"So you were in the doorway and you see the man in the ski mask pointing his gun at Pastor Williams, what happened next?"

"I yelled at him to leave him alone. I threw my cell phone at him. I got him, too but I was to late for Pastor Williams."

"Maybe not. The bullet hit his shoulder, but I bet he meant to shoot him in the heart."

"Oh." Rose let out a sigh and felt her knees go weak. "Oops." She said as she slid from the wall to the floor.

He got to me in quick stride. "Are you alright?" She didn't look all right. It became more pale. "You're not going to faint are you?"

Her eyes sharpened and she lifted her chin. "I never faint. I grew up with three brothers. There's nothing that I haven't fully seen… It's just

starting to sink in."

"Sir, I've got some strawberries."

Emmett gestured to them and handed the silver bowl to Rose. After she ate a few more, I asked. "So what happened after you hit him over the

head with your cell?"

"He jerked off his ski mask and put his hand to the back of his head. I guess I hit him too hard because he turned to me and pointed the gun at me."

Emmett noticed that her knuckles turned white.

"His eyes were like snake's. When I looked in them I knew I was going to die. I ran out and hid in the closet."

Guts, Emmett thought. She had them in spades. "Back to the brunette. Do you know what she looked like."

"I didn't see her face. Her back was to me the whole time she was walking into the church. But she seemed like a girly girl. Her suit was expensive

and fashion forward."

"You could tell all that from the back?"

"Sure." She said in a tone that Sherlock Holmes would use. "Elementary, my dear Watson."

"Do you know what happened next?

"Maybe snake eyes kidnapped them?"

"That's a possibility. I got here two or three minutes after I got the call. Maybe he left as soon as her heard the siren." At least he hoped that's

how it went down. "Tell me everything you remember about Snake Eyes."

She did. But this time when she got to the part where he moved in on her she was paralyzed. He gripped her hands again. He didn't like the

thought of her running into the sacristy when she heard those shots. That was just plain foolish. She saved the pastor's life. Yet she been scared

to death. Damn, she's scared now she talking about it. He seen it in her eyes, felt it in the ways she was holding his hands.

"I need some more strawberries." She said in a shaky voice.

Emmett had a different idea. It would go against all of his rules but right now he didn't care. The strength to kiss her has been building up inside

him since she came out that damn closet. He was the one in the family who had to struggle with a reckless streak. Edward was a dreamer. Jasper

was intellectual. Becoming a cop had been a way of channeling his reckless streak and his love for adventure. He'd been thinking about kissing

the blonde that maybe if he did. He'd get it out f his mind and maybe his mind would finally clear.

"Let's try this instead." He covered his mouth in hers.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like my cliffhanger. If I get done with the next chapter by tonight I'll add the new chapter. **

**Review. I want to get at least get another 5 reviews before I add my new chapter. I hope your enjoying my wickedness. There's more cliffs **

**and answers to the story I know you guys are wondering about! Have a great day.**


	5. Kiss with Fire

This kiss wasn't what she was expecting. There were storms inside this man. She could sense them and see them in his eyes and she thought

his mouth would be hard and demanding but his lips barely brushed against hers.

Rosalie moistened her lips and she could taste him. He tasted like something rich and forbidden. He even beats out chocolate. He took his time

nipping, tasting, tracing the shape of her mouth with his tongue. She leaned closer for more so he released her hand and raises his hand more to

cup the back of her neck. His mouth was so soft, so warm that she can feel her body heat, muscles tightened and her bones begin to melt.

When he drew away, she took a hold of his shoulder with her free arm. "More!"

"I'm with you there, Goldilocks." He murmured as he leaned in again.

This time the kiss wasn't so gentle and she didn't want it to be. His body was so lean and hard and his hands— I can feel pressure of every

individual finger. But there not where she wanted them to be. The storm that she was expecting that she craved, was building.

More. The sound of that word in her tone was drummed into Emmett's head. He intended to keep the kiss gentle, but there was something inside

him that badly wanted to break free. When he nipped her bottom lip and heard her gasped, he nearly released it. On some level he knew he lost

his mind. Kissing a material witness to a murder he should be walking the crime scene. Yet he should stop right now but he couldn't. Shifting onto

his knees he pulled her closer and there bodies molded. Heat flared. Her fingers dug into his shoulder and he deepened the kiss, devouring her.

Each little response— her throaty moan, he tongue with his— fueled the fire that was growing in him. She was so responsive, so generous.

Her flavor wasn't sweet. He expected that but what he didn't expect was the different variety he was discovering. Her mouth was every bit as

demanding as his. Her body trembled, and she wiggles and straddled herself onto his lap and in that one move it shattered his own system.

More. More. More.

Need clawed at him. Anything he asked, she'd give. He felt his control slipping away and with that he last found his strength to pull away.

They were both trembling and breathing hard. Emmett wanted nothing more than to grab her and bring her back and finish what he started. Her

eyes dark and misted with pleasure. Pleasure that he gave her, pleasure that he wanted—no, needed— to give her.

"What—?" She shook her head as if trying to clear it.

His reckless streak threatened to come to the surface. He could have her. He could shut the door, lock it and take her. It would be wild,

crazy and… absolutely impossible. Dammit, he had a job to do. He didn't like how she interfered. He eased her off and set her on her knees. He

stood up. He didn't like it how his own knees felt weak.

"Where are you going?"

Her voice was stronger her just like he hoped his would be too. "It's been fun, Goldilocks, but I have a job to do."

He closed the door behind him and he heard what he expected was the bowl being thrown at the door. Em almost grinned. Kissing

Rosalie was a mistake. Big-time. Instead of getting her out of his system, he brought her in deep. He'd had to figure out how'd he would do that

but first he needed to do what he said. His job. He punched in the number on the list and he had to update his Captain on what he knew. He

punched in the numbers and walked towards the altar.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, him and Edward were standing over the outline of Jacob Black's body where it laid only a short time ago. He knew

that once he talked to his brother, Edward would come automatically. It helped to have him there to go over the evidence by having another view.

From the look on Edward's face that he was thinking the same thing. There was no way around it. Jacob was involved in what happened here.

Alice might also be involved. She must have come in through the front. Now she, the bride, and groom were missing, and her purse was left

behind.

The best scenario that Emmett could think of was that Jacob had found out about the wedding and came to talk her out of it. Then he

got into a fight with Mike Newton where he shot the man in the sacristy, hopefully in self-defense. Then he ran after Mike to the choir loft where

they got into a bigger fight, where he either fell or got pushed over the stairs.

He studied the frown on Edward's face. There was going to be pressure to close this case as soon as possible. No one wanted any

violence between the Black and Newton families. The press once they got wind of it was going to be a field day. The secret wedding of the

children from the two rival families, not to mention the disappearance of the bridal couple would keep the news on twenty-four hour news

channel.

_"So what's up with you can Rosalie."_

_"Nothing. She's just a witness."_

_"That right. Just a witness who you call by there first name. Ok I believe you."_

_"Look there's nothing going on."_

_"I..." I stop when I see brown hair go around the corner. "Look, I'll see you later tonight. I just thought I have something to deal with."_

Just then his captain came through the front doors. And a familiar voice boomed through. "There you are, Detective Cullen."

"Shit. It's the commissioner and my captain. Got out through the side or back without being seen."

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you guys like the new chapter. I'll add a new one tomorrow after I leave school, maybe even during. I hope you guys have a great **

**night and enjoy it.**


	6. Cuffed and other Metals

Rosalie yanked on the handcuffs for the tenth time. With each tug on the handcuffs she hoped that she would break free. That officer

Jones is going to pay. But I will get my revenge on Emmett. Too bad, that his brother didn't have a spare key because _he_ would have helped her.

Even though when he came across me was brief, she found Edward Cullen to be charming. She even called him 'good cop' when she thought that

Emmett had sent him in here to interrogate her. But if she weren't far off then she would say that he had his on agenda.

If not for his pretty face and those golden brown eyes she wouldn't have thought they were remotely related. It looks like Emmett

skipped the kind and charming gene and went straight to arrogant and rude instead. The little room she was in is hot and stuffy. At least the

officer left the door open. Worst of it all, was that she couldn't even pace her anger off. Okay that could be the reason for her anger was perhaps

that he kissed her and then sauntered out of here to do his job as if he kissed like that everyday. The problem was he simply destroyed her. The

fact that she reacted to him didn't make sense. Maybe it was because of an adrenaline rush. Her spirits perked up. That had to be it because

there was no way that she was attracted to him. He wasn't even her type. He had tons of qualities that she hated in a man. He was pushy and

impossible. Just like her father.

I loved my father dearly but it's just he is an Olympic contender for manipulation and getting his own way. He wanted to find his dynasty

and his second marriage to my step-mom was that. They were both cut from the same cloth.

As far as she was concerned she would fly under the radar and devote all her energy into building up her reputation and making 'Have an

Affair with a Rose' a success. Even though it wasn't the talk of Port Angeles yet, it would be.

Her two twin older brother caved and fallen in love and produced two grandchildren each. Her younger brother was getting his degree in

Seattle so he was granted a reprieve. That meant that her father and stepmother could focus all there attention on me. I wish Emmett would

come back and at least fill me in on Pastor Williams's condition. Sensitivity that was another quality trait he missed. She glanced down at the

handcuffs, he would have to come back and release her and when he did she would have a handle on herself. Once he took off these handcuffs

she would go her way and he'd go his.

After she'd pay him back of course.

"What we have here is a time bomb." Commissioner Smith says. "Do you think anything has been leaked to the press yet?"

"Hard to say, sir." Emmett led the way down the altar. "I've already given orders to the officers but EMTs don't work for PAPD."

"What's your take, Thompson?"

Emmett's boss, T.J. Thompson nodded. "I agree with Cullen. We've got two missing kids, a dead man, and a wounded pastor. Jacob Black brother

of the bride-to-be was somehow involved, who had plenty of motivation to stop the wedding. We don't know about the other sister, but the fact

that she left doesn't look good."

"She left her purse behind." Emmett said. "In my experience, a woman never does. Maybe she left while trying to help the bride and groom

escape.'

"Nice theory, Cullen." Thompson says. "And in that case, we'll hear from her soon. Before the media gets wind of this and they use heading to

explain her disappearance."

"The media will make this a circus." Smith said.

"I agree."

"But Jacob Black in the hospital, shouldn't he be safe?"

"We don't know that he's involved."

"He's our prime suspect." Smith said.

"Perhaps but there's a lot we don't know about." Emmett pointed out. "Even if Jacob did this we need to keep him safe in case the Newton's want

to retaliate. I sent two men with him to the hospital."

"Right, good thinking. What about the other witness— the caterer?" Smith asked.

"She'll need protection too. The man who shot Pastor Williams know that she can ID him. He took off his ski mask." Emmett leads them into the

room he told Officer Jones to put her. She's sitting on a radiator. When she looks at him the look she gives him could sear his skin.

Then her expression changed and she started smiling. "Uncle J, is that you?"

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" The commissioner walked toward her and gave her a big hug. When she tried to hug him back the handcuff

clanged against the radiator.

"What's this?" Smith frowned. "Why's my godchild handcuffed to a radiator."

"Yes, I'm wondering that as well, detective." Thompson said.

"Mayor Hale is not going to like this." Smith shot a look at Thompson then at Emmett. "I don't think I'm going to be able to explain why his

daughter was being handcuffed to a radiator."

Emmett pushed his hands into the pocket of his jeans. Didn't that just figure that the little fiery blonde was the godchild of the

commissioner and Mayor Hales daughter?

Thompson looked at Emmett. "An explanation, Cullen."

Before Emmett could, Rose answered. "He fastened me to the radiator so I wouldn't be in the way. He told me that he didn't want me mucking up

his crime scene.

"Oh." Smith frowned. "But that still doesn't explain what you are doing here?"

"I've been running my own business for almost a year now Uncle J."

"But you father never mentioned it."

"No—"

"Wait." Smith interrupted her. "Are you telling me this is the caterer you were talking about?"

"The one and only."

"She'll need protection." Smith gestured to Thompson. "I want you to put your best man on her twenty-four seven. That's what her father will

demand when I talk to him."

"You're looking at my best man." Thompson nodding his head towards Emmett.

"Him?" Smith and Rosalie said in unison.

"The one and only."

"Well, I guess if you could handcuff her to a radiator you're the right man for the job."

"Sir, this is my case. And you want me to baby-sit her?"

"You have your new assignment. I'm taking on this case personally. You job is to stick like glue to her until this case is wrapped up.

Shit, Emmett thought and by the look on Rose's face she was thinking the same thing. This was the case of the century and not only

was that it involved someone close to his family but he had to baby-sit the mayor's daughter.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you guys are going to have a great weekend. I want to give a shout out and put someone on my author note for a great review. I was inspiring. I hop you guys Review and tell me what you think. I love getting feedback. If I don't get review, How will I know if you like the story or not. Plus I take good and bad critism, that way I can work harder to make this story the best. So Thanks EmeliaMae for a great review and I hope to have more reviews soon.**

**_EmeliaMae:totally loving this story especially from the different couples pov. can't  
wait to see what happens!_**


	7. Passion filled Anger

Detective Emmett Cullen was angry. Rosalie could feel it radiating off him in waves. And she felt the hard grip of his fingers on her arm

as he dragged her out of the church.

She dug her heels in as they circled the van. "I need to change clothes. I keep a spare in my van, and I assume you're not taking me back to my

place?"

He didn't say anything as she opened the door to the van. He spent a count of five minutes trying to talk his way out of this

assignment. I could sympathize with him especially since I had no luck getting out of it with Uncle J. Mainly, after he called my dad and to him

about how he was best for the job. Their fates were sealed. Especially after he father talked to Captain Thompson, and that was that. Obviously,

Emmett Cullen blamed her for the fact that he had to baby-sit her.

Baby-sitting. That's the term he used. Just thinking about it had her anger flaring up. She scowled at him as he led her to the opposite

side of the van.

"What's going to happen to my van?" She asked as he jabbed his key into a big jeep. Definitely, not police issue.

"Thompson will have it delivered to your place of business."

"What about the cake?"

"The cake? You're worried about the cake?"

"I made the cake. I don't want it to go to waste. It's a great cake. Have your captain send it to the precinct or something. I'm sure is cops like

donuts then..."

"Listen Goldilocks, let's get something straight. My job is to protect you, not take orders from you. This will just go more smoothly if you remember,

I'm the boss."

His gripped tightened a little and his other hand on the small of her back as if trying to force her into the front seat as if she was

some criminal. She put her hand against the open door and stood her ground. "Listen, I'm just as unhappy about all of this as you are."

"You think?"  
Well maybe not as unhappy as she's like to be. She didn't even no the reason why she wasn't. Then she recalled the visit from his brother.

Wasn't a little weird for family member to be walking around the crime scene. "This isn't about babysitting me. This is about something personal

with the case."

Emmett eyes narrowed. "Maybe. Get in the car."

Once again she resisted the pressure against his hand. "Wait! We can figure away around it. I have some suggestions. You've

noticed that my father has a way of bullying people."

"And your point is?"

"I have twenty-five years of experience wiggling around him. I'm sure we can make this work"

Emmett gripped her chin. And cut the words like bullet. "Shut up and get in the car, now!"

When he moved back to let her do so, she put her hands to his chest and pushed him back. He was started and stepped but taking

her with him. That was when she felt a searing pain in her upper arm and a ping. Then something like a Mack truck had slammed her flat against

the pavement. It took a few seconds for before the pain found its way through her body. Rose registered that her head hurt, her arm stung and

with Emmett on top of her it probably damaged a lung. She felt the hot tarmac on her back and Emmett saying out curses near her ear.

For some weird reason, his voice was comforting her. Emmett took a deep breath then lifted his head and said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive." That one small fact is what she concentrated on. Emmett took out his gun and his cell and punch in a number and started talking

briefly in it. Rosalie took stock of where she was. She was getting to familiar with gunfire.

"Who shot at me?" She asked when he got through with his phone call.

"My bet is on your pal Snake eyes."

That was her guess to. "That means he waited for me."

"Where on the same page there, Goldilocks. And apparently he wants you dead really bad with cops swarming around."

"If you hadn't tied me to that radiator, I would have blown out the candles in the rectory. Then I would have loaded back up the cake. I'm like

that. When I get nervous I have to keep busy. He could've picked me off like at a shooting gallery."

"It didn't happen." Emmett met her eyes. "It's not going to happen. You can bank on that. I was assigned to protect you and I'm good at my job."

She believed him. She thought she would have believed anything he said and when he looked at her that way— as if he could see everything

about me. And then again she became hyper aware of Emmett, his weight on her and the warmth of his body on hers. She stared into the golden

flecks of his darker brown eyes. Rosalie watched amazed, enthralled as they grew darker and focus completely on her.

* * *

**A/N:**

** I hope you'd like this chapter because next chapter is steamier. I hope you guys like a little CLIMAX with your stories because the next chapter is a doozey. Plus have your bf/gf read my next chapter and try it out. See if it works. If it doesn't then find some other way to spice up your relationship but if it does work I want review and I want them fast. I hope you've got you daily dose of 'The Cop' because it's going to get steamier. **


	8. Climax! And a hospital?

In the distance, she heard shouts, and sound of running feet. In spite of everything, her awareness for Emmett was growing

stronger and more intense. For the first time she realized that her legs were spread wide and Emmett were between them. She could feel the

hard length pressed against her center. It's just that she didn't just see the golden flecks in his eyes it was desire as hot and reckless as it was

building inside of her.

Never taking his eyes off her he rocked against her once. Rose felt as is she'd been caught in flames. She was surprised that there

weren't anything of her but cinders. He moved against her but harder this time and heat shot through her. If he rocked against her one more time

she was sure she was going to climax. She even felt little ripples beginning. She knew she had to stop them but didn't even think she could.

"You're so responsive."

He knew, she realized. She was about to come.

"Is she alright?"

Emmett's head shot upand in some part of her mind she recognized the voice of Captain Thompson.

"She's alive. Did you catch that bastard yet?"

"No but I have teams surveying the building out from where you though the shot might have come from."

Rosalie was having difficulty concentrating on what the two men were talking about. He was so close to climax. If either of them

moved she was afraid she would come. She didn't even dare breath. Instead she concentrated on not wrapping her legs around his waist and

finishing what he began.

"Keep her covered for a few more minutes." Thompson said and Rosalie heard the footsteps in the distance.

"Now!" Emmett whispered in my ear. As he pressed into me he kept the pressure hard.

"Come for me, now."

Rosalie couldn't stop or contain the huge wave of pleasure that went through her. She gave herself over to the orgasm and the

man who had given it to her. Somehow she lost track of time not sure how many minutes or seconds passed. It was a while before she caught

onto a coherent thought. She opened her eyes. She felt Emmett regarding me steadily. I felt my world spinning out of control.

He leaned himself up, then swore. "Shit, why didn't you tell me that bastard had shot you? That you're arm is bleeding."

She followed his gaze. "I would have considered if you didn't distracted me."

But he wasn't listening. He was to busy calling for an ambulance in his phone. He lifted her up to she could sit up. I tore her shirt

wider. Houston, we have a problem. More than one. First there was Emmett Cullen. He had just given the best climax of her life and they still

had their clothes on. Never mind the fact that he didn't even like her.

It seemed better to deal with snake eyes sensed he wanted to kill her.

What was she going to about _him_?

* * *

x~Something Wicked is Coming~x

* * *

Emmett stood in the doorway that they had wheeled Rose to, while the nurse was inspecting her.

"You're a very lucky woman, Ms. Hale." The nursed said. "It's just a scratch."

That was what Emmett had guess too; still t was better to here it from someone official, now the tightened on his gut eased up.

"My luck just ran out if you're thinking about sticking that needle in me."

"That's not my call. The doctor makes that decision. I just clean you up."

"Does he take bribes?"

Emmett nearly laughed along with the nurse. It looks like Rosalie was back in fighting mode and that eased some of what he was feeling. That

was a damn close call in the parking lot. Satisfies that she was in safe hands he, he walked out the room and signaled for one of the officers.

Captain Thompson had sent them with a patrol car for extra safety neasure.

When the young officer go to Emmett he said. "I have something I need to take care of. I want you to stand by this door for Ms. Hale. No one

is to enter unless it's the doctor. Make sure it's the doctor. Check the tag."

"Yes, sir."

Emmett was about to turn away before he said. "Under no circumstances is Ms. Hale to leave that room. Handcuff her to a radiato if you ahve

to just make sure she stays in that room. Understand?"

Emmett hurried into the elevator and pressed 6. That's were Jacob Black was. When the elevator door slid open, Em stepped out and he could

see the whole Black family through the glass wall of the waitng room. A quick scan told him that Alice wasn't there. Neither was Jessica. He had

time to call and found out that the second 911 call was made by Alice Brandon. He recognized most of the people, especially Billy Black. He looked

every bit the multimillionaire businessman. He was handsome and distingushed with some long black hair. Right now he was talking to a red

haired. Emmett searched his memory. Billy had married Sue? A year ago? Jacob had not been happy about it. Edward accepted the invitation to l

end some support. The only other people in there was an officer and a tall man in his early thirties. That must be Sam Uley. He was head of the

legal department. Alice worked under him at Black Enterprise if he remembered correctly.

"How is he?" Emmett asked the uniform at the door after showing his ID.

"I don't know, sir." the officer said. They've got him hooked to a lot of machines."

Emmett nodded as he pushed the door open.

"The doctors don't want anyone to go in, sir. They asked me to..."

"I wont go in." Emmett said. He didn't have to. Jacob's head was wrapped up in bandages and his face was so pale. He could the only sounds of

the beeps and mums of the machines.

"You just missed you're brother, Detective."

Emmett turned to see Billy Black appoarching. "I'm sorry about this sir. How is he?"

"Are you here on official business?"

"You can call it semi official. I'm not assigned to the case. Edward must have told you the basics already. But I do want to find out the truth about

what happened today. Have you heard from Jessica yet?"

"No, I haven't heard from her."

"What about Alice?"

Something flickered in his eyes. "No, we haven't been able to reach her."

"How is he?" Emmett asked glancing at Jacob.

"The doctor's say he has a skull fracture. The more worried about the swelling by the spine. If it doesn't go down, then they will operate. Until the

come to a decision, there keeping him sedated."

"Do you think he'll recover?"

"If you're asking if he'll be paralyzed, they don't know. But they're hopeful."

"Did you know about the wedding, Mr. Black?"

"No."

"I'll do everything in my power to find out what going on."

"You're brother pretty much said the same thing."

"Billy? Is there a problem?"

Emmet turned to see Sam Uley soming towards them.

"No." Billy said.

Billy made the introduction, then said to Uley. "Detective Cullen is Edward's brother and he's going to help find out the truth."

As Em left, he was pretty sure that Sam Uley was convinced of that as Jacob's dad.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I just hope your enjoying readin my story as I am writing it. **


	9. Family Secret, Not so Much

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

"Like a safe house?"

"Technically, it's not a safe house. It's house where I live and you'll be safe there."

Silence fell in the car. Emmett sensed that it wasn't easy for wither of them. They hadn't talked about what happened right after she

was shot. He'd given it more than a little thought during the ride to the hospital. His own conclusions did not make him happy. The attraction that

I felt for Rosalie was so raw, so primitive, that my control around her seemed like touch and go. Well, mostly go. He couldn't have that. If he was

supposed to protect her then he would have to keep this completely business.

Rosalie turned in her seat and faced him. "How do you know we aren't being followed?"

He thought about it. That was a good question. He decided not on the police escort since he though it wouldn't be likely that someone

would follow from the hospital. "It's a good chance that the shooter took off as soon as he took the shot. Thompson checked the entire

neighborhood thoroughly. I took careful steps in going to the emergency room. So most likely they'll check there first and he'll learn you've been

there. But it's not like he can get all that quickly."

"You sure of that?" She looked out the rearview mirror. He noticed that her hands were tightly on her lap and her knuckles were white. She had

been a trooper at the hospital but now reaction was coming in.

After a few more minutes he asked. "Why catering?"

"What?" She shifted her gaze to him.

"Why catering. It seems odd career choice for a rich girl."

"I guess you think rich girls spend their time getting manicures, shopping, and flying to Paris."

"Throw in some charity work and that's it."

The looked she gave him matched her tone. She was annoyed. At least he go her distracted from the shooting. "Now, why catering."

"It was by chance. I got my liberal arts degree from Columbia. I wanted to go to NYU, so I had an interview and they took me to the American

Culinary Institute for lunch. It's a restaurant where chefs in training prepare the menu of the day that was it. I knew I wanted to go there. What

made you decide to be a cop?"

"I suppose you could say it was fate. One day I got picked up for shoplifting. I was fifteen, and there was this group of boys at school that I

admired. They were older and had all the girls and had prestige. My cousin warned that they were trouble but I didn't listen. I knew better. Well I

had to steal something to be apart of the group but I cot caught by a cop in plain clothes. I must've looked scared as hell because he didn't

charge me. It helped that I hadn't left the store. So he promised that he wouldn't tell my dad if I came down to the precinct everyday after school

for a month. To get a feel of all the felons that goes through there. It was supposed to scare me and it did but it also made me want to become a

cop."

They rode in silence as they pooled up to his Aunt Athena's house.

"Good grief, Cullen. What kind of cop are you that you own a place like this."

"Relax, Goldilocks. I'm the kind of cop that has an aunt that owns this place.

"My stepmother would kill for a place like this. All she would have to do is take a look at this place and she'd have a realtor here with an offer you

wouldn't be able to refuse."

"My great-grandfather built this place from the money he made making boats. My brothers and sister were raised here. Ironically, it was a boating

accident that took our mom and Aunt Athena's husband."

She put her hand over his. "I'm sorry.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago. We all moved in with Aunt Athena and my cousin Embry. Once we got older we renovated and out it into

separate apartments. Dad and Esme stay in the cottage in the back. My brothers and me stay on the 2nd and 3rd stories. Leah and Aunt Athena

stay on the 1st. Aunt Athena also has an office where she does her psychic consulting."

"Is your aunt psychic?"

"Yes." Emmett never just blurted out stuff like that about his family.

"That's so cool. So did you inherit in abilities?"

"Well, Leah has a talent with animals. Aunt Thena says that she can talk to them."

"She's Dr. Dolittle?"

"That's one way to put it."

"So what are you? Come on you can tell me. Your secret will be safe with me."

"It's not exactly psychic. More of just my thumb pricks."

"_By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."_

Damn. She even knew the rhyme.

"So what's with you step mom?"

"Well her and my dad are still adjusting to my career choice. They'd rather I get married, settle down, and produce grand children. If I catered one

of their parties it would send the wrong signal to the eligible bachelors that Sue has put in front of me. It seems that they just want a Stepford

wife."

Emmett pulled to a stop and circled around the front of the house. "You have something against marriage?"

"No, I just am against marriage right now. If I do get married it wont be so that my father can have his dynasty or for my husband. I might be tall

and blonde but I am no ones trophy wife."

"What are your thoughts about marriage?"

"I never really thought about it. What will it take to convince you to get married?" Now where had that come from.

"I will marry the man that I can't live without. You know that man the Fates have for me. I mean if you believe in that stuff"

Emmett opened the door to the front of the house.

"This is lovely." She said running her hands over the banister. "It's like something out of a fairytale."

"My apartment is on the third floor."

They climbed three flights of stairs as they made there way up to his place. He didn't say anything. He looked at her as she stood on

the top of the stairs that his great grandfather had built and thought she looked right here. That idea was an abnormal. Yes they had a primitive

attraction towards one another. They had a few things in common but in the end they were complete opposites as night and day.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of your weekend. I know I am. I'm going to this dance tonight. I'm going to find me a fine guy and enjoy **

**the rest of the night. That's is what I call a weekend. See you guys next week with a new chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	10. A Proposition

Emmett escorted her in his apartment and shut the door, and watched as she moved around. She turned on the floor lamp, picked up his

remote and put it in the wicker basket where he kept the other remotes. He never had other woman in his apartment. That might be why it was

odd, watching her roam. He tried to see the place as she was seeing it. It definitely wasn't clean. His t-shirt was on the back of the chair where he

left it after his run this morning. An empty coffee mug and plate was still on the coffee table were he left them. She probably thought he was a

slob.

She picked up a framed photo and turned. "You're a sailor. It looks like quite a storm."

He knew the picture she was looking at. He was twenty-one and a bit on the reckless side, he was on his sailboat _ATHENA_. A storm had

come up and he struggled to get the boat on shore. His thumbs pricked before the wind grew but he ignored the premonition. It was touch and

go for a while, but he could still recall the thrill of getting his boat onto shore. Then she looked at the faces and in the eyes of his father and aunt.

He knew that he was selfish and reckless. It was a similar storm that had taken his mom and uncle's life. But he kept the photo that Jasper had

token of that day as the responsibility he had for his family.

"You must be a very good sailor."

"I'm Greek." And lucky.

"Greek myths. I never sailed but I read about them in my mythology course. Of course I read the roman and Celtics, too. You think this is silly." She glanced at him and then looked away. "When I first saw you I saw a mix of Hercules and Adonis."

"Really." Adonis, the lover! The man with an impossible task of handling two women. Well I couldn't fault him for that. I'm having more trouble trying to handle this one.

Following her as she tidied up was fun. She opened the refrigerator, then glanced over her shoulder. "There's no food. Don't you eat?"

"Don't you stop eating?"

"I didn't have dinner. I was shot. I lost some blood. The hospital didn't give me anything. At least when I give blood they give me some cookies. Do you at least have a stash of chocolate somewhere?"

"You eat when you're nervous or frightened. Which one are you?'

"I'm hungry. It's a little after 11. And all I had were those strawberries."

"I think you nervous because were alone in my apartment."

"You don't make me nervous Detective."

"Oh I think you do. Why don't we talk about what happened in the parking lot, clear the air and make some ground rules."

"I've been thinking about it too."

Emmett walked to the refrigerator and took out bottled water and offered it to her. She shook her heard. He downed half of it but it did nothing to quench the heat building in him.

"You're attracted to me, right?"

Emmett nearly dropped the bottle of water. "Yeah, I think we've established that."

"I'm attracted to you to. I've never…I mean I don't usually… in the parking lot… that was a first for me."

He took two steps toward but he stopped himself. She moved around the small island to the center of it. It took a lot for him not to follow her. "It was a first for me, too but…"

"Can you let me finish?"

She fisted her hands on her hips. Emmett realized that he was dealing with two different women. The vulnerable one that eats the nerves away and the fiery one that gave killer looks and barked out orders like a drill sergeant. Is that why she fascinated him, so? "Go ahead."

"I had some time to think while I was getting that tetanus shot. We're attracted to one another but some hanky-panky between a bodyguard and his assignment isn't in the good cop to-do-list. Right?"

"I'm with you so far."

"When you get around me all I want you to do is touch me. I want you. At first I thought it was because of the danger and adrenaline rush but I'm not in any danger now and I still want you."

She had a mouth on her.

"Then there's the other part that someone wants to kill me."

"I'm with you there, Goldilocks."

"So I came up with a solution. Because if we keep trying not to kiss each other then were going to be distracted from figuring out who is Snake Eyes. I think that we need to give into this mutual attraction and get it out of our system."

Emmett knew he should have said something or raised his hand but he couldn't even think. His brain cells weren't with him right now.

"I propose we become sex buddies and use each other as such."

"What do you mean sex buddies?"

"You know sex buddies is someone you call when you want really hot sex but there's no romance, no strings, no emotional involvement. And no work. Relationships are work. We need something low maintenance and I think this fits us to a T."

Something twisted in Emmett's gut as he circled the counter toward her. "You have sex buddies? Who? How many?"

"No, I don't have any." She says taking three steps back. "Yet. I read it in Cosmo and I was thinking about it but I'm talking about you. And me."

She backed up three more steps and he followed but she didn't stop talking.

"Sex buddies is perfect for us. Were going to be working together trying to stop Snake Eyes and we have this kind of primitive attraction and…"

It gave him pleasure to see her eyes grow huge when he used his hands to cage her against the wall.

"And…?" he provoked.

She moistened her lips. "It just seems logical."

The one thing it wasn't was logical. It was irrational. Nothing was rational about the way he felt about her or her solution to their problem.

"How about it?" Rosalie asked

Emmett couldn't even think straight right now. If Rose wanted a sex buddy then he's fill the bill.

"Okay!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you guys are enjoying St. Plaski's Day. Go Green, which is true for the earth. So I hope you guys liked the new chapter. **

**I'd also like to thank Cara Summer, since this was her story and I'm putting the Twilight spin on it. I hope you enjoy it because it's going to **

**get a little more Wicked! Just the way I like it. I'd also encourage you guys read some of the Covenant Stories and one of my favorite **

**authors stories. Her author id is w8ing4rain. She's amazing and you guys should read some of her stories also. Update: In case you can't **

**handle my next chapter I'd advise you not to read if you're under 16. It's going to be graphic and I don't want to offend anyone. The next **

**chapter is called Rated R, if you don't think you know why it's going to be called then then wait until the 12th chapter to read. **

**Review Me please!**


	11. Wicked Rated R

"Okay?" He was close again, and Rose could feel her brain cells clicking off like some electric light bulbs.

"He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Has the cat finally got your tongue, Goldilocks?"

"Did I… convince you that it… won't be a mistake?"

His mouth was only inches from her.

"No." Emmett angles his head and nibbled his way down her jaw. He was barely touching her but she could feel it down to her toes. "This is

definitely a mistake. A big one, so we'll make it count, won't we?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Every single part of herblood, bone, muscle went into sudden meltdown. She wanted to wrap her legs around him just as

much as she did in the parking lot, but she didn't have the strength. If her back wasn't against the wall and he hadn't been standing right in front

of her she would be in a pool at his feet.

"I…need…" her breath caught in her throat when he captured her earlobe with his teeth.

"What do you need, Goldilocks?"

"A name for you."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "It's Emmett."

She shook her head. No, I mean a nickname for you. I think…Slick."

He frowned. "Why would you call me that?"

"Why you call me 'Goldilocks'?"

"Like the story, you always go somewhere without thinking sometimes, and you never stop talking." He said as if that explained everything, he

began to use his mouth and tongue and his teeth on her neck.

Rosalie pressed her hands flat against the wall as a wave of heat after wave rushed through her. He wasn't touching her anywhere else. He was just using that wonderful mouth of his on her neck, and it felt like he was touching her everywhere.

Suddenly he stopped. "Open your eyes."

She did. "Did you change your mind?"

"No. I want you to undress for me."

She was willing strength into her arm as he moved back from her. It helped. She managed to unbutton a few button to her top. "You like

watching a woman strip?"

"Always. But I thought I'd slow things down. You came fast in the parking lot." He met her gaze dead on. "This time, I want it with your clothes off."

This time he did her? Just hearing him say that had her inner muscles clench. The man could probably get her to come just by talking to her

alone. And she could see in his eyes that he knew it.

Moving a step toward him. Maybe it was time to see what she could do to him. Keeping her eye on him, she pulled the shirt out of her

pants. She unfastened she cuffs. Emmett watched as she slipped the button free one by one. Then she shrugged it off her shoulder and let it

slide to the floor. His eyes riveted on her bra. "Well that is a unexpected surprise."

Rosalie had a weakness for pretty and expensive lingerie. The bra she was wearing was red colored lace and silk, and as he kept looking

at it he nipples hardened. Rosalie slipped her hands under her slacks.

"Let me." His voice was rough and ragged; he moved fast and pushed my hands away.

"What happened to taking it slow? She was cut off by when his hands slid down her zipper; his hands going around her underwear and cupping her closer to him.

"Change in plans. I wanted to do this to you when we were in that parking lot." He slid a finger between her folds and then into her.

Her muscles clenched around him. "Stop." Even though she said stop her body was responding just the opposite by arching into his

fingers, moving of their own. Her breath where coming in pants. "I'm going to come again and I can't stop it."

"You don't have to." As he wrapped his arm around her, to support her.

The orgasm shot through her in a wave that spread and spread until it finally through her over the edge.

Afterwards, Emmett had her in her lap, he could still feel the last tremors of her climax ending. He still had his fingers inside of her, for

some reason he couldn't pull himself to take them out. No woman had ever responded to strongly like this and they hadn't move past foreplay

yet. He started to move his finger again but she stopped and stilled them. The moment he moved his hands she wriggled off his lap. Kneeling in

front of him, Rosalie took his tank top out from his jeans. "I think it's your turn to strip."

"You like watching men strip?"

"It's a good time to find out.

"Agreed."

Emmett took his tank top and pulled it over his head. She scooted a few more fee away. "Stand up."

Emmett stop himself from laughing and does asked she ordered. His little drill sergent want back. "Your just a little source of surprises."

He'd never stripped for a women before okay he did but not a show. He stepped back and pulled down his black jeans. He stood there in black silk boxers.

"Very sexy."

He hadn't thought he could have gotten any harder for this women but he'd been proved wrong. He slipped is hand in elastic and slowly

lowered them.

"Wow!" Rosalie said in a sigh.

"You're not going to get all nervous on me, are you?"

"No" She met his eyes with a hint of mischief as she moved over to him and took him in her hands. And when she continued her assault on him

with her hands, his control was tight and thin. Before it could snap he took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"That's not fair. I wanted to make you come."

"You're going to." Before he lost all control and took her right here in the kitchen counter and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and

went straight to the bedroom.

"This isn't very romantic."

"Sex buddies aren't supposed to be romantic." He say as he dumped her on the bed. At first I thought that I would see her temper flare

and that she would get mad, maybe that's what I wanted to happen but she did something else that was totally surprising. She laughed. There

she was spread-eagle on the bed laughing. Her blonde hairs on the comforter looking like sunshine.

"Well, aren't you just a monkey man." Not replying to the comment he moved over to the nightstand and took out a condom.

Joining her on the bed, she still had on her bra and panties but he couldn't wait any longer. He moved in between her legs and opens

them. He moved the piece of lace over and in one hard stoke he was inside of her. She was already hot and ready for him. He tried to pull out, but

couldn't because she was gripping him with her muscles and bringing him in deeper.

"Look at me Rose, say my name."

"Emmett."

He moved a little in a small rocking stroke.

"I'm coming and I can't stop it."

"Don't try."

He drew out and then back in harder and deeper until he completely covered him. And as the first ripples of her climax with this, pulling at

him until he felt his own release pulse through him. He tried to hold on to it, to hold onto the moment but couldn't. He drove in harder, deeper,

faster until he drove them both over and into pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked it. There more things to come into play. You will soon find out about how the kidnappers are going to react **

**when they find out that Rosalie is still alive. Next chapter up soon. **

**Review me please.**


	12. Author's Note and No One POV

**Hey guys, sorry I had to kind of trick you. Firstly I hope that you guys have been enjoying the story so far. I just hope you can get into it as much fun as I had writing it but I'm not feeling well. I'm really sick. I've got the biggest headaches and heat flashes possible. I'll add the next chapter as soon as I feel better and after I get done with my research paper. Who ever said that being a Senior was easy lied. I have not got this much paper work in English ever. I just want to say that I appreciate all the story alerts and favorite authors alerts that you guys have given me. **

**It's been so chaotic all around. But I promise to have your next The Cop chapter up soon. Sorry that I couldn't post it earlier but this is the only time I could get to a computer to write this. It's nothing major. I should have the next chapter up by Saturday, no later than Monday. I know you guys hate reading the Author's Notes. I know is kinda sucks but please bare with me. Until then I'll check you guys later and I hope you'll enjoy this upcoming weekend and just have some fun. **

**

* * *

Have Fun and Embrace the True You**


	13. The Aftermath and EMPOV

When my breathing came back to me, I noticed that Emmett and I were face-to-face lying on the bed. His eyes were closed and his hands

were still around her waist, which would probably be the only reason my brain cells were working. They were lying too close for her to see all of

him but the images of him stripping for her were imprinted in my mind. 0

On a scale of one to ten, 1 being the Hunchback of Notre Damn and 10 being Vin Diesel in the Fast and the Furious, Emmett Cullen was a

twenty with great potential to increase that score. But Rose didn't think that inviting a fun guy for no strings, buddy sex for someone who could

set you off like a rocket with just a touch.

Another theory occurred to her. Rosalie thought about maybe they got each other out of their systems. As if that theory refuted

everything, Rose felt Emmett penis probing for entrance and her legs were traitors as she felt then opening up to him to give him better access.

One had even moved over his thigh. She would have moved back, she was sure of it if he hadn't opened his eyes and gripped her waist. "Going

somewhere?"

"I…no?" She couldn't go anywhere. Not when his fingers and those light blue eyes, with golden irises were boring into me.

He moved his hips forward, to let her know how hard he was getting. "Good."

She almost protested when his hands moved from her waist but stopped when she saw him getting another condom from the nightstand. "I'm

not done with you yet."

"Good." She managed to say before he moved her onto her back and between her legs. He framed her face with is hands and brushed his lips,

like a whispered touch over hers. "In fact, were just getting started."

And believe me, Emmett Cullen was definitely a man of his words.

* * *

Emmett put down the marker after putting the finishing touches on the sketch he made and stepped back. The whiteboard took up most

of all the space in his office. He just finished the sketch of the floor plan of the churches rectory, parking lot and surrounded street. This was his

"thinking room" were he got away from the chaos and details of whatever case he was working on at that time. He thought that if he couldn't be

there in person at the scene then at least he could mentally be there.

He walked over to a speaker box and pressed the button and on low, then there was a soft jazz saxophone coming out. The office only

had the essentials that he needed, a desk, chair, a small sofa (only because he thought better when he was laying down.) and a big picture on

the wall of the sea in Greece. The photo helped him think. He didn't understand it. Rosalie Hale was… Emmett ran his hand through his hair. He

didn't know what she was. Look at her like a case and review the facts.

Rosalie Hale was a rich girl; on the other hand she did open her own catering business and seemed to determine to make it a success. His

father would like her, Emmett thought. He knew his father didn't like that none of his sons wanted to take over the Poseidon. What he knew

about her firsthand was that she was a bossy person and she was very smart. She even figured out that I had some personal interest in the

case. He wasn't comfortable with the fact that he was transparent to her. He reached for his coffee mug, found it was empty and swore under his

breath. He couldn't seem to figure her out. She needed a keeper and he had been handpicked for the job. A man would have to be crazy not to

think about getting involved with a woman like that. Emmett was stunned at were his thoughts were going. He couldn't be thinking seriously in

serious terms because he already broken one of his rules by becoming "sex-buddies" with her.

Whatever was going on in his head, whatever was between him and Rosalie had "temporary" written all over it. They were both from two

different worlds. They both wanted different things. She didn't even like him. As soon as Snake Eyes was in custody she's go her way and he'd go

his.

While he was stewing over this, he would-be killer was planning his next move and the police were already making there case against

Jacob Black. He swore again but this time at himself. By some twist of fate, she was still alive. If he wanted her to stay that way, he needed to

stay towards the plan and do his job. He picked up his recorder and focused on the whiteboard.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not as long as I would have liked this chapter to be but I told you I'd get it out to you guys. I hope you guys like the 'Aftermath'**


	14. The Plan

**Previously on The Cop: **

_Whatever was going on in his head, whatever was between him and Rosalie had "temporary" written all over it. They were both from two_

_different worlds. They both wanted different things. She didn't even like him. As soon as Snake Eyes was in custody she's go her way and he'd go_

_his._

_While he was stewing over this, he would-be killer was planning his next move and the police were already making there case against_

_Jacob Black. He swore again but this time at himself. By some twist of fate, she was still alive. If he wanted her to stay that way, he needed to_

_stay towards the plan and do his job. He picked up his recorder and focused on the whiteboard._

* * *

Rosalie wasn't sure how long she'd been standing behind Emmett, watching him. She put on one of his shirts and followed the sounds of a soft jazz saxophone. She should have knocked and signaled her presence but he looked so intent while talking through a small recorder that she decided to wait.

He was working. That realization helped ease the hurt that she felt when she woken up to find she was alone. She was a little stupid to

think that when she woke up to find him gone as a form of rejection. She clearly needed to work on the sex buddy thing. Something else that

was clear that he had an easier time than she did. He hair was a little damp from the shower he took, so was her. Since his back was to her,

than she could look her fill. He wore nothing but a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and was barefoot. She tried to remember if she ever

thought bare feet were sexy. He ran his hand through his hair and heat instantly pooled to her center. That's all it took. He didn't even have to

touch me to make me want him all over again. She wanted to walk up to him and wrap her arms around him and feel his hard body pressed

against hers.

Get a grip, Rose. Breathe. No she couldn't. She used his soap and shampoo. She could smell his scent on her.

Think. Someone was trying to kill you. It would be much simpler to concentrate on that fact. She shifted her gaze to look around the room.

It was lightly furnished. It reminded her of the apartment she used in her apartment. It was a small office but it had no window, and no

distraction. That's exactly how she likes it. She had a couch. Her computer was a laptop and her choice of music was different too. She

preferred the classics, sometimes Pop, and R & B music. It lightens the mood. I use the classics to work in the office— Galway on the flute, Bell

on the violin. But when I'm cooking I like to have some upbeat music. Like S Club 7, Backstreet Boys, Destiny Child, En Vogue, TLC, the usual.

Cooking is supposed to be about the fun of creating something new. I like to be able to have fun while I'm cooking.

And instead of a whiteboard, she has a cork on the wall where I set up my research and ideas on new recipes. When she looked closely

at the whiteboard she saw a sketch of the crime scene. That's when her brain registered to what Emmett was saying on that small recorder

"…Witness saw five people enter through the side of the door at the sacristy. The bride and the mystery brunette. The groom and his

driver/bodyguard. And Jacob Black. She didn't see the man she calls Snake Eyes come in, neither did she see Alice, the brides older sister come

in. So they must have entered through the main door."

"Someone must have let Snake Eyes in. I don't know Alice Brandon. Who's she?"

Emmett whirled around to face me as I entered the room. "I'm working."

I lifted an eyebrow. "I can see that. Your trying to figure out what happened at the church and why. Your captain wouldn't approve but I do.

Let me help you."

Emmett narrowed his eyes. "I work better alone."

"So do I, but I have invested interest in this and I want my life back." I narrowed my eyes. "I bet you do too, aside from babysitting me. It has

something to do with your brother, Edward, doesn't it? When I asked you before you said "Maybe". She folded her arms across her chest.

"What's Edward's involvement in all of this?"

Emmett opened his mouth and the look in his eyes had her temper flaring. "Don't go giving me that speech about how you're the cop

and that you're the one giving the orders. I think we've gotten beyond that. And…" She left the sentence trail off when his lips twitched.

"What." She asked.

"Fair is fair. If I have to stop giving orders, so do you. Deal?"

She felt her own lips start twitching now. "Maybe, But first you have to tell me your special interest in this case is."

After he finished telling her about Edward's relationship with Jacob Black and that the police were building a case against him. She

moved to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

Emmett felt surprise and something else that moved through him— not the passion he felt before. This was different, warm and sweet. And

when he put his arms around her it just felt right.

Rosalie was the one to pull away first. She turned form him and she was all business as she studied the whiteboard. "We'll just have to

figure out what happened at the church."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry you guys. It's been awhile I know since I last updated a new chapter. I hope you guys like it and you'll review me your **

**opinions. If you like it. Send me some ideas of what you want to happen next and I'll pick which one I think would go with the story.**


	15. Getting Help with the Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story or the characters in it. I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

_After he finished telling her about Edward's relationship with Jacob Black and that the police were building a case against him. She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. What can I do to help?" _

_Emmett felt surprise and something else that moved through him— not the passion he felt before. This was different, warm and sweet. And when he put his arms around her it just felt right. _

_Rosalie was the one to pull away first. She turned form him and she was all business as she studied the whiteboard. "We'll just have to figure out what happened at the church."_

* * *

Had she felt what he felt, he wondered. He wanted to pull her back into his arms and ask her but what could he ask her. He didn't even know

his own feelings. How could he ask her hers?

"When I came, Pastor Williams let me in through the rectory. Then he went across and let himself into the church. The church must have been l

ocked until then."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't, but think about it. There wasn't anyone invited to the wedding. The bride and groom and even your friend Jacob all came through the

back. Either they new it was the going to be locked or they tried and went around."

She tapped her finger and looked at the area marked "parking lot", "The dining room of the rectory has a perfect view of the sacristy. I

would have saw Snake Eyes come in through the sacristy entrance, I mean I saw everyone else. That has to mean someone had to let him in.

Same goes for Alice Brandon." She turned and stared at Emmett. "Who is she, by the way?"

"The bride's sister, she is a brunette, kinda pixie like. Plus she left her purse in the vestibule near the spot where I found Jacob."

"So, she's missing too."

"Yeah but let's get back to Snake Eyes. If your correct than Snake Eyes must have had an inside man."

"Or woman," Rosalie pointed out.

"You're thinking of the mystery brunette?"

"She's a possibility."

He nodded. "But right now Jacob is the prime suspect."

"But he's the victim, too." She pointed out.

"He could've planned it that way or could've been an accident. The police are going to figure him for the inside man."

She turned to him. "How do you know what the police are thinking?"

"It's what I would be thinking if I hadn't known Jacob for more than 5 years. He was Edward's roommate in college. He's been coming to the

restaurant and our house since he was 18. He's got a bad temper, yes but he's a grown man and he knows how to control it. I can see him

wanting to stop the wedding. But I can't see him bringing in help to kill the pastor," He frowned. "And my relationship with him, my feelings make

me less than objective in this situation."

"That's fine. I'll be the objective one for the both of us. There's no way Jacob Black let the shooter in. The argument starts within seconds of when

he came and after that, I believe he was too busy in the sacristy."

Emmett studied her. "Are you sure?"

"I'll even put it in writing for you captain, if you like," she show him a grin "I told you I could help you, Slick. What do we do next?"

"We figure out who let Snake Eyes in. What about Pastor Williams?"

Rosalie considered the idea and then shook her head. "Pastor Williams was concerned with keeping the wedding a secret. No one else was

supposed to know to be there or know about it for that matter. If someone had knocked, he would've told them to go away."

"Unless, Pastor Williams was the inside man?"

"No way," She gave him a triumphant glare. "If he was the inside man, then why would Snake Eyes try to kill him."

She had a quick mind. Another things Emmett had to add to the list of things he's learning about Rosalie Hale. He usually worked alone but 

_she_ helped. He walked up to the sketch and pointed to two other entrances. The main front doors and the door where baptisms where

performed. "Which door do you think Snake Eyes came in?"

Rose pointed to the front entrance. "That one."

"Why not the side door?" Emmett asked.

"Not many people know about it. And Pastor Williams uses the room when he setting up a wedding. He would be sure to see if the door was left

open. If you wanted to let someone in unnoticed, a better plan would be to open the main door in the vestibule and leave it open. A person could

slip in whenever they arrived."

Emmett considered the theory and decided he liked it. "That means if Snake Eyes came in through that door and left it open, then that's how

Alice came in. Which would explain, the fact, she didn't come in the same way as the others."

"My guess for the inside man would be the man that got shot, the bodyguard/best man."

Emmett stares at her. She was ahead of him on that one. "How did you figure out that?"

She kept her eyes on the whiteboard. "Well the argument and fight started in the sacristy. We both think that Jacob came to stop the

wedding. He and Mike got into a fight."

Emmett's phone rand and he pulled it out of his back pocket and flipped it open. "Hold that thought."

* * *

**Cliff hanger. **

**A/N: Sorry guys. I've been super busy with all the Senior activites and getting ready for prom and graduation. It's been a little tough and **

**hard and finals are coming up soon and I have to be prepared. I will try to be more frequent in the chapters to come next.**


	16. Togetherness is Key

"I've got some bad news." Lexi's voice was low pitched and he could hear noises of the squad room in the background.

He stomach turned. "Jacob?"

"No further word on him yet but the dead man in the sacristy has been identified as Mike Newton's bodyguard. The bullet that killed him came from Jacob's gun. They're still running test to confirm that, but I thought you might want to know."

"Thanks. Any news on the man who shot Pastor Williams?"

"Not yet."

Emmett puts the back into his pocket. "No news on Snake Eyes."

"Is Jacob all right?" Rosalie asks.

"No new on him, either."

"But….?" She moves forward. There's a but there. Tell me."

She saw a lot. She cared. He was a bit baffled about all these emotions that were inside of him. "My partner said that the ballistics will confirm that the bullet form Jacob's gun killed the man in the sacristy. And that the man was Mike Newton's body guard."

"That makes sense that he's the inside man. He came to the church with Mike. Pastor Williams would have had them come to the rehearsal; he would have been able to case the place. He also probably knew that Jessica and Mike were seeing each other. He would've leaked information. Maybe to Snake Eyes— whoever he is."

"The most likely thing would be that he leaked it to someone in the Newton family."

Together they turned and looked at the whiteboard.

"Since we're assuming that Jacob's not a part of it, his presence must have been a surprise."

"And not a happy one," Rosalie said. "Jacob could've fired his gun in self-defense. Tells Mike to run. I heard someone say that after the first shots. Mike runs up the stairs to protect his bride." She uses her finger to point and trace her way from the altar to the vestibule. "Jacob chases after Snake Eyes. They fight and Jacob falls" She frowns as she brings her finger back to the altar. "Then Snake Eyes comes all the way back down back to the altar to shoot Pastor Williams? He would have to work really fast. And then there were the shots I heard coming from the loft when Snake Eyes were at the altar."

Emmett studies the sketch. "So maybe he let more than one person in."

"Or he left it open and someone took advantage of it.

For a moment, no one said anything.

Rosalie slips her hand into his. After a moment, he says. "Whichever way you look at it, the plan went wrong. And it all happened so fast. When did Pastor Williams let you in the church?"

"Six forty. It was five to seven when the groom arrived. The bride and mystery brunette came a few minutes later. Jacob arrived a little after seven."

"I got the call at seven-eleven." He says as he walks closer to the board. "They were shots fired upstairs. There was blood in two different places. Based on the time in which the shots were fired, then Snake Eyes must have had an accomplice besides the blodyguard and thats who Jacob chased up the stairs. While Snake Eyes finished the pastor."

"What about the mystery brunnette?"

Neither spoke, then Rosalie said, "Maybe she was the accomplice. She made the shots upstairs then she pushes Jacob from upstairs and runs away with the bride and groom. And Snake Eyes stays behind to take care of the witnesses."

"You're thinking this was a kidnapping plot?"

"The bride and groom disappeared and if they were kidnapped, both families would pay big money to get them back."

"Alice Brandon also disappeared."

"You think she was kidnapped, too?"

"Or she did it herself. There still a lot we don't know about."

"It's kinda like a recipe."

"How so?"

"We still need the key ingridients, and onc we have them.." She stops by the sound of growling.

"What was that?"

"That would be my stomach. I'm hungry."

"Again?"

"Hey, I kinda _worked off _my hunger."

"If you eat so much, how come you're not fat?"

"Because I work out and keep moving."

"I've notice and I'm not complaining." He say as he leans closer to her and kisses her.

"As it happens. I'm hungry to." He says as he draws back.

"If you're calling out, I like my pizza with ever thing except anchovies."

"Its a little past midnight. A little late for deleveries."

"Well if you're going out for fast food. I'm coming too."

He shot her a horrified look. "You're a caterer and you eat fast food?"

"I have ecletic taste."

"Between us, I think we can do better than fast food. I can cook you an omlet."

"I can too, but I need eggs."

"Well lets just look in the bag that Edward brought over."

Emmett walks to the kitchen. Rosalie watches him from her spot near the living room. It's kinda nice having a man or even anyone wanting to do something for her. It's not like my father ever wanting me to do anything for my self.

Rosalie refocued her attention on what Emmet was doing when a phone rang. It ranged twice. I mean it could be important. It could be the hospital, she thinks before reaching for it. It could be news on Snake Eyes.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie, is that you?"

"Daddy?" Rosalie lets out a shaky sigh.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner. I would've but there been a few things I had to work out. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to leave you with a Cliffhanger. How will her dad react to Emmet Cullen? How wil he handle the situation? Those question will be answered on the next chapter of The Cop. **

**Review Please.**


	17. Talk with Daddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update but here is the new chapter. I hope you get a better insight into why Rosalie wanted to start her own business.**

**RPOV**

"Daddy?" Rosalie asks shocked.

"Rosalie, is that you?" My father voice comes over from the other end.

"Yes daddy. It's me."

"Thank god you're ok. I talked to Captain Thompson, he told me you got shot His so called best man, that officer let someone put a bullet in you."

"He didn't let someone put a bullet in me besides it's only a......" Rosalie said but like always her father heard what he wanted to.

"For once in your life Rosalie don't interrupt and please don't argue with me on this. That officer who is assigned to you is obviously imcompetent. You can tell him I've mad other arrangements to...."

"He is not incompetent. He is not an officer. He's a detective. Detective Emmett Cullen." Rosalie could hear her voice rising so she took a deep breath to get under control.

"I disagree." Like she didn't expect him to say that. She put her hand to her temple.

Her father and she always disagreed on one topic or another concerning _her life_. Key word being 'her life'. She knew yelling with him was not the best way to handle him.

"I told Captain Thompson to fire Cullen from the job of being your bodyguard."

"You can't fire him." Rosalie yelled into the phone.

"Now, just calm down princess. I know what's best for you."

She couldn't believe he was doing this to her again. Anger and irritation rolled through her body in fold. He always thought he knew what was before her.

"Further more I have hired a private security firm. Uley's Security Company to watch over you. One of the men assigned to you is going to be used to be a CIA agent. Now, al lyou have to do is tell me where you are and they'll be there going to come get you as soon as they can. Princess. I promise you are going to be safe."

I can't believe my father would do something like this. I mean at least if I stay with Emmett, I could help with the case and be safe. With this new guy, I'd just be a captive and wouldn't be able to do anything. I can't believe my father would do this to me. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not even a little princess. I'm a grown woman and I should be able to run my life. That's exactly the reason why I didn't want to be a trophy wife. I wanted to own my own business and make a career for myself. But obviously my father didn't get the memo.

"Tell me where you are Rosalie."

Mustering all the calm and control I could I said, "No. I'm not going to tell you where I am." I tell my father. I move the phone away from my ear. So my father can go on his usual rampage and tirade. That way when he tires out I can make him really listen.

"Did you just tell me no."

"Yes, I did. I am not going to tell you were I am so you can have a hired security to watch over my every move. I'm safe right here,"

"Rosalie Hale, you _will_ tell me where you are and you _will _go along with this plan."

Before I can answer him the phone was taken out of my hands.I whirl around to see Emmett standing behind me. How long had be been there? How much had he heard?

"Mayor Hale. This is Detective Emmett Cullen. I think we should talk."

"Put my daughter back on the phone." I heard my father say clearly. Even though Emmett was only a few feet from her.

"Not just yet. First we need to straighten things out." He said

"Oh yes, I've already spoken to your captain. Your services are no longer needed. I've hired Uley Security to handle the matter of my daughter."

"Sam Uley? Yes I know him. And his services are most impressive but it wouldn't be the safest choice."

Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked over to sit on the couch. He didn't move his hand and I saw no reason to pull mine away. We sat there waiting for my father to finish his thoughts and whatever else he had to say before Emmett spoke again. "I share all your concerns about the safety of your daughter, sir. And I promise to keep her safe. But I wont turn her over to the men of Uley's Security's."

Rosalie studied Emmett's face. He was having a great patience for her father. I mean he hadn't even let his voice raise once but by the tension shown in his jaw and how he was holding her hand she knew he was anything but calm as he sounded.

"What do you mean you're not going to turn her over? I'm told there the best in the city."

"I agree. There small but they deserve there reputation. I went to college with Sam Uley. I can vouch for him personally. And the ex- CIA agent you were talking about, were you talking about Embry Call?"

There was a slight pasuse befroe Mayor Hale askes, "If you know this company and agree that they're the best, why are you refusing to turn over my daughter in return?"

"Several reason. One on the top of that list is that I don't quit something once I start it."

Rosalie felt some of her tension ease.

"I can call your captain and have you reassigned."

"Actually, sir you can't. Officially I'm supposed to be on vacation this weekend. I'm supposed to be fishing with my brothers. And I only gave you one of the reasons at the top of my list. What should be on the top of yours is that Rosalie doesn't want to be turned over to a secruity company. Right now we're getting along and she's fully cooperating. What do you think her attitude would be if you force a new bodyguard on her she doesn't want?"

There was complete silence on the other end of the phone. She felt a sort of admiration fly through her. He made her father think. Chester Hale was a reasonable man when he reined in his emotion sand his temper.

"She would make it hard"

"I see you know your daughter, sir."

To Rosalie utter astonishment she her father's laugh from the phone. "It seems you do as well."

"She might even try to run away. I can't allow that to happen. So I'm not turning her over."

Another pause before, "Yes, yes..... I can see your point."

"I promise, sir, I will not let that bastard get another shot at her. You can count on that. If it will make you feel better I can call Embry Call at Uley's Security's. I have the number."

There was a small pause on the other end.

Please, Daddy, she prayed silently.

Finally her father answered, "Good. For now. I'll settle for that." Another pause. "How is she?"

"I'll let her tell you that, sir."

Rosalie took the phone but kept her eyes on Emmett.

"What I am is hungry. Detective Cullen promised me an omlet."

Her father laughed again. "Take care, princess. I love you."

"I love you, too Dad." She says she he shuts the phone. Emmett takes it and sets it on the table. She turns and looks at him. He looks at me so intently. I just can't do anything more but stare back.

**EmPOV(short)**

He took the phone and set it on the coffee table. He thought of how she looked when he came into the room. She looked frustrated, he back was ram-rod straight. She reminded him of a warrior Goddess getting ready to throw a lightning bolt. Yet beneath all that bravado was a vulnerable woman that she didn't let show too often. Was that the reason he always felt overwhelmed to rush to her side and defend and protect her. Angling his head to one side, he studied her. No woman had ever made him feel that way. Unless they where family. And now looking at her now, she looked tired. Why hadn't he notice that before?

* * *

**A/N: I know guys I'm sorry about this. I gradute in two weeks and I have finals starting Tuesday but I wanted to get out this chapter. I hope you guys liked Rose and her dad's conversation. Hopefully you got a nre prospective about why she started her own business. Hopefully next chapter will be up next. **

**TTYL, **

**BellaRosa. **

**Ciao!**

* * *


	18. Feelings on the Rise

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. **

_Previously on The Cop: _

**_EmPOV(short)_**

_He took the phone and set it on the coffee table. He thought of how she looked when he came into the room. She looked frustrated, he back was ram-rod straight. She reminded him of a warrior Goddess getting ready to throw a lightning bolt. Yet beneath all that bravado was a vulnerable woman that she didn't let show too often. Was that the reason he always felt overwhelmed to rush to her side and defend and protect her. Angling his head to one side, he studied her. No woman had ever made him feel that way. Unless they where family. And now looking at her now, she looked tired. Why hadn't he notice that before? _

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

**Feelings on the Rise**

"Did Edward have any news about Jacob?"

"Not anything that I didn't figure out at the hospital. He has a skull fracture that the doctors believe poses less of a threat then the swelling at the base of his spine. If it doesn't go down by tomorrow then they're going to operate. In the meantime, the doctors have him sedated, and they won't allow any visitors. Not even his family."

"I'm so sorry, Em."

"If he could talk to someone, he could fill in a lot of the blanks and help us figure out what happened."

Rosalie takes his hand in hers. "You're going to figure out what happened, and clear his name."

"Yeah." Emmett wondered if similar assurance he's given to his brother had been this comforting.

Her hand was so small. He noticed how delicate her wrist was. Lowering his head, he brushed his lips against her knuckles and watched as he eyes darkened.

She cleared her throat. "You handled Dad beautifully. I never have that much patience. "

"You have to handle him more than I do. I'm sure I'd have my breaking point. Is he always that…..bossy?"

She sighs but nods her head. "He loves me but he wants to control my life."

Emmet thought about that. I mean the moment he found out who she was, he jumped to the conclusion that she'd been spoiled and pampered. Maybe she'd been pampered, but he doubt she'd been spoiled. He was beginning to see and understand how she had to struggle to become the person she was. Really seeing her, he felt something much quieter and richer than desire moving through him.

"Don't get me wrong. Dad's a good man." Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "But that's the way he is with me mostly—domineering and overprotective. He likes to run the show and give orders."

Emmet bit back a smile. "I was wondering where you got that from."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. She can feel her fingers twitch, at wanting to hit him "I am going to ignore that comment but I am not going to forget it."

"Heaven forbid."

Rosalie cocked her head to one side. "He offered you an out, you know. You didn't want this job of guarding me. You could have turned me over to the ex-CIA agent and worked on the case to save your brother's friend."

He meets her eyes head on. "No, I couldn't have. What I told your father is still true. I never quit a job once I start. I like the Uley's, the whole group and I wanted to protect them. You would have given them a terrible time."

I lift my chin. "Yes, I would have."

With his free hand, Emmett uses his finger to trace along her jaw line. "I haven't given you an easy time of it." He didn't as a rule or would for that matter, manhandle a woman. And he wasn't at all comfortable with the shiver of guilt that moved through him. He hadn't even been gentle when with her the last time they'd made love.

A little frown appeared on her forehead. "Why should you? You were just doing your job."

He brought his hand around the back of her neck and urged her closer. "This isn't a part of my job." He says as he brushes his lips softly against hers. Her sigh, and the way she moves her body to get closer, had desire sparkling hot and wild inside of him. But he was going to go slow this time.

Drawing back, he said. "You're tired."

"No. Well.....maybe a little."

Leaning into her again, he began to tease her mouth with his. "Maybe we should give each other a rain check on that omelet." He slipped his tongue between her lips for a taste. Her flavor nearly broke his resolve.

"Em?"

"Shh." He whispers. He ran a hand through her tumble of blonde curls, that were still a little damp. "So soft."

Rosalie cleared her throat. "If we're not going to eat, then we should go back to your study and-"

"First things first." He mummers. He lifts her up onto his lap, he kisses her eyes shut, both her cheeks, along her jaw and finally down to the pulse that beat slow and thick at the base of her throat.

"You want to make love again." Rosalie says as a statement not a question.

"Ever since we stopped making love the last time. This time I'm going to taste you. All over. Starting here." Emmett sunk his teeth into her earlobe and whispered. "Any objections."

"Shouldn't we-" She starts but gets cut off.

"You talk too much." Keeping his eyes on hers, he returned to her mouth, testing, teasing. "I think a break is in order."He nipped her bottom lip, then soothed it with is tongue. He unbuttons the shirt she was wearing and drew it down until it trapped her arms. Struggling not to rush, he returned his attention to he throat.

Rosalie arched her neck to give him better access. She felt weak. Deliciously so. Her arms weren't trapped- not really- but they felt heavy. She wondered if she could lift them. But why would she want to when his mouth- so clever, so skillful- was sending ripples of fire and ice along her nerve endings. She felt the moist warmth of his tongue tracing along her collarbone, and quivered. He brushed his lips over the tops of her breast and then between them. Her nipples grew tight, but continued to move lower. Rose sighs. "Em?"

"Shh. No orders his time. Just give yourself to me."

She felt the whisper of his breath right down to her toes and she could feel herself melting, floating. Helpless to do anything else, she arched back and gave herself over to the sensations. There are so many to absorb. He lingered at her waist as if there was some flavor that he couldn't get enough of.

When he finally shifted her off the couch, and settled her on the couch, she clutched for him. Evading his hands, he stood up to shed his clothes.

Now, she thought. Surely, he would take her now; fill that aching inside of her. But he surprised her by kneeling down in front of her and spreading her thighs apart.

She lays her hands where his rested on just above her knees. "I want you. Please."

He met her eyes and said. "All of you, remember? I'm going o taste you first."

He began moving down the length of her thigh, over her knees. Emmett lingered there, using his mouth and tongue on her feet. She was a feast, and he wanted more. He shifted his attention to the other leg. There was a lush warmth here, a light coolness there. Her pulse pounded harder there, stuttering here. And every time her breath hitched, every time she moaned his name his own blood pounded through him.

Unable to wait any longer, he cruised his mouth up her inner thigh, and took an intoxicating taste of the pink nub at her center. She was like a fine wine and just as seductive.

Rosalie cried out and arched her back, calling out his name. He kept his mouth pressed to her as she rode out the wave of her climax. Then he drew her carefully to the floor, once he sheathed himself in the condom and found his place between her legs.

"Rosalie." Emmett says staring down at her.

Rosalie opened her eyes and only saw him. His eyes were dark, almost black like his hair. In that moment, she knew she was his. And she wanted him mindlessly. She reached out to him. "Emmett, please." I almost plead to him.

That's all he was waiting on. He slipped inside of her. His hands found hers, linked, and then began to rock against her. Even then he moved slowly, kindling the heat inside of her again and building it. She wanted to hold onto to the moment, hold onto him. And she did as he quickened his pace, slowly, surely until the heat burst into flames and consumed them both.

They both cried out together as they both came.

Afterward, the both lay together, arms wrapped around each other, for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's beena while since I updated and I'm sorry. I've been getting ready to start my first year in college and I've just preparing for it. It's a little nerve-wrecking for me write now. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Next Chapter, Rosalie will learn more about the Cullen men. And about Carlise and Esme's relationship. **

**Stay Tuned! **

**Please Review!!! **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa**


End file.
